Through Diamond Eyes
by AnGelGothIca
Summary: It's been one year since Scourge was captured and so far the city of West Port is at peace...or at least was before three mysterious monsters showed up, can Randall find out who they are and why they're here?
1. Chapter 1

So for those of you who have waited for this, your wait is now over, I'm going ahead and publishing the first chapter of this new story and sequel known as Through Diamond Eyes. This story takes place about a year from the previous story so after a full year, Lillian is now a freshman in highschool. One major change between this story and my previous, this story has no song quotes near the beginning, the upside to that is that this allows me more room to write and more for you to read. Also, the title is inspired by a line from a song by Shinedown. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter One

Night had fallen upon the fair city of West Port, it would seem that all was at peace tonight or at least it would have been. Along the walls of the buildings, three strange and obscure shadows seemed to travel at very quick speeds. Carefully making the way towards the old West Port Zoo which was surrounded now by large metal fencing with barbed wire at the top.

"This is it?" a deep voice asked.

"You sure that this is where he said for us to go?" a female voice asked now.

"I already told you two, the place would be called the West Port Zoo, I can read the damn sign and that's exactly what it says! Now, you two going to stand there all night or are we going in?" said a third voice now.

There was a slight sound of metal brushing upon the ground but then, "Damn it, help me!"

The three shadows could be seen as the owners had decided to make an entrance for themselves through the fencing. After that, the shadows disappeared as the three creatures went inside. From outside, part of the metal fence looked like it had been bent in half, almost like a child breaking a stick. When the three creatures had made it inside, they traveled through the old exhibits until they had found within the middle of the old zoo its visitor center. The building had seen some signs of wear and tear along with some of the markings of graffiti, showing signs that humans had come upon this place once or twice.

The third voice spoke as its owner held a sly grin, "Huh, dark, spray paint on the walls, along with the scent of abandonment. I'm loving this new place already, a hell lot better than the old apartment, that's for sure."

"Okay smart guy", the female voice spoke again, "So when are we planning to meet the top dog for this operation?"

"Easy girl, he said that he's going to worry about that, we're just gonna lay low for awhile. I'm sure it won't be long before the cops will be looking for us once Ms. A has sent the word of our escape to this place. We'll chill for awhile til he meets up with us. Just relax and enjoy the scenery, it's not everyday where we come to a place with no rules for once."

The next day, it was nothing more but the start of a new school year and of course children were either excited, nervous, or just didn't care for the day. Lillian on the other hand wasn't sure exactly how she felt about today. She felt a type of excitement to the day but then again, she still couldn't help but feel nervousness because it wasn't just any ordinary school year. It had been nearly a year or so, Lillian had gone through the eighth grade and dealt with all of the typical stuff that was expected. She was fourteen now and starting herself out as a freshman in high school, a fish in a large pond. She pulled out of her closet a black shirt having a Victorian style zombie girl upon it, pulled on a couple of black rubber bracelets and grabbed her backpack. Heading downstairs, her mother had called out to her, "You need any breakfast?"

Lillian grabbed a pop tart from the pantry, "That's okay mom, I want to get there a little early so that way I'll be able to find the rooms for my classes."

"Have a good day then." her mother called as she went out the door.

Lillian ate up the pop tart pretty quick by the time she had made it to the old mansion upon the corner, she entered the building without giving it a second thought. Sitting upon the stool next to the piano was Morgana, she had gotten to the house a little earlier as she heard the creaking footsteps from her best friend.

"Hey, you ready for this?" Morgana asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"I'm sure you two will be just fine."

The girls smiled as Randall appeared in the room sitting upon his usual spot on top of the piano.

"Yeah, but this is high school we're talking about." Lillian reminded him.

"And it's still a school, just remember that everybody starts out as a freshman but once you get a feel for it then you'll be just fine."

"Well, we better get going if we want to get our schedules." Morgana suggested.

The girls took their leave as they said their goodbyes to Randall, the two would be seeing him again after school. He waved to them as he couldn't help but smile, high school was a pretty big step to make and in four years they would be graduating and then taking off into the world. He remembered that it was just about a year or so when he had first met Lillian. She was a young girl back then, had a few insecurities but as the time started to pass she slowly started to grow up. She had gained a little more confidence and even enough so to actually stop wearing the hoodie nearly every minute of every day.

Lillian and Morgana made it to the high school, it was very different from the Jr. High, that was for certain. The size of the building was pretty daunting from the outside but then again, this was just their first year. The girls walked inside, seeing some old faces from last year and a whole bunch of new faces of the upperclassmen.

"Hey Morgana, what's up girl?"

Morgana rolled her eyes as Kevin called out to her, "Nice to see that you're gracing us with your presence."

"So, did you miss me?" he asked with a smirk.

"Nope, not at all."

The girls took off as Kevin tried to find a response, "Uh…okay, see you later then."

"Morgana, maybe you should try being just a little nice to him. It's not everyday when a guy has a crush on you." Lillian told her.

"My future Romeo I would prefer to be Dracula, not the class clown." she explained.

The girls took out their schedules as they decided to compare and see where their first class would be. Heather and Mark also had made it to school but now they were on the same playing field as others of their freshman class.

"Okay, the first thing we need to do is find a way to cement our popularity status from last year." Heather explained while applying some lip gloss.

"We're popular, why do we have to prove that to anyone?" Mark asked her.

"Seriously Mark, are you that stupid? We're in high school, the new fish! If you want to stay popular then we have to make ourselves known! I swear that if you weren't cute that I would probably have gone for someone better."

Then she noticed a guy in a dark colored t-shirt and jeans passed her by with some blonde walking next to him. He didn't look like a freshman, that was for sure but he did look a little familiar. Damn, he's hot, she couldn't help but think but she needed to hang on a bit, she didn't know if this guy and his friend were dating.

"Hey Heather, we're running out of time to find our first class." Mark told her.

"Oh, yeah, okay, let's get going then." she answered, getting out of her daze.

About half way through the day, lunch came but unlike the Jr. High where the two lunch shifts was divided by the two grades, high school was different. There were two lunch shifts but it was pretty much random on who got what lunch shift. Lillian entered the lunch room but was relieved when she saw Morgana walking up to her. Heather, on the other hand, wasn't so fortunate since it appeared that Mark didn't share this lunch shift with her. Then she noticed the guy from before, he was sitting there with the pretty blonde from earlier. She noticed a table near where the two sat and decided to take a seat there. Then she noticed that the blonde suddenly got up, said something to the guy, and quickly went over to another table.

"Well…that's interesting." Heather mumbled to herself.

Lillian was in the middle of telling Morgana about some of her new teachers when suddenly.

"Hey you guys!" The two stared at the blonde and couldn't believe who it was! "Candi?" Lillian asked, shocked to see that it was her!

"Yep, it's me", she nearly squealed, "Whatcha been up to?"

"Life, finished summer, starting school, that sort of thing." Morgana answered.

"Want to sit down?" Lillian asked her.

"Yeah, sure."

"Since you're here, where's pretty boy at?" Morgana asked.

"Oh Brendan, he's sitting over there." Candi pointed out.

"I thought you guys moved" Lillian asked her, "So what happened?"

"Weeeellll, Brendan and I were doing pretty good over at that private school but it was a good thing I went with him…Brendan's not too good at making friends."

"Probably because most of his friends only hung out with him here because he's rich." Lillian pointed out.

"Yeah…I figured that was it but over there, a lot of people were really big jerks! So much for richer being better, puh-lease! A lot of them were pretty big snobs and stuff, so we stuck together pretty much."

"So what guys did you meet?" Morgana asked her.

"Um, actually, I really didn't find any guys interesting over there. I probably went on maybe one or two dates but nothing serious. I just kind of lost interest in some of those boys."

"Yeah but I'm sure that you probably had some fun." Morgana remarked.

Candi was a little confused but then she caught the meaning behind her words, "Well I kind of…stopped messing around with the guys…"

The girls were a little surprised but Lillian decided to speak up, "You know what, I think that's a good thing of you to do Candi. No guy should think that you owe them something just for going out with them. I think that you made a mature and smart decision."

"So you and Brendan aren't dating, right?' Morgana asked.

"No, we decided to just stick to being friends, no pretend boyfriend girlfriend stuff, why?"

"Because Heather is heading over to your other table there."

Sure enough, the redhead sat herself down next to Brendan, he glared at her for a bit. "Hey there!" she told him, while playing with a strand of her hair. He glanced at her before answering, "Hey…aren't you that one girl who hangs out with that Mark kid?'

"Oh, yeah, like so a long time ago, we don't hang out anymore. So, are you and the blonde a couple?"

Seeing what she was after, he answered, "No…the two of us are just friends."

"Really", Heather answered casually, "It shocks me that a good looking guy such as yourself is single."

Brendan could already see the type of girl she was, it was clear. She was queen bee back at Jr. High and apparently starting off as a freshman, she was hoping to keep that status. She probably did find him attractive but otherwise than that, she was hoping to gain more by asking him out. He gave it a bit of thought before answering, "Let me guess, you want to go out with me?"

"Oh, I wasn't thinking that but if you're interested then I don't mind." she answered him, smiling.

The first day of school was already over and while most everybody had themselves a pretty good day, the same couldn't be said for Mark. "What do you mean you're breaking up with me?" he said, sounding a little hysterical.

"Mark, it's not that hard to understand. Like I said, I'm breaking up with you, we're through, we're no longer a couple, not dating anymore, what else do I need to say for you to get it!"

"But why? We've been going out for two years, why break it off now?"

"Look, I met someone else and I feel that our relationship just isn't going anywhere, that's all."

"It's just the first day of school, who in the hell did you meet to where you want to break up?"

Then Brendan showed up, Heather's attitude quickly changed, "Oh hey baby, ready to go? Where's your friend?"

"She insisted on walking home today, does he need a ride too?"

"Oh no, we were just talking and nothing more", Heather said with a glare, "Okay, let's go."

Mark watched the two as Heather instantly attached herself to the guy's arm. Then he saw the blonde, what was her name, Candi or something like that? Wasn't she his girlfriend, he needed to find out.

"Hey, you girl!"

Candi stopped talking to Lillian and Morgana to turn towards his direction.

"Hey, um, weren't you and that Brendan guy dating?"

"Oh no, we decided that we were better off as friends."

"Oh…that's nice…"

"What's up with you, Mark? Looks like something happened?" Morgana questioned.

"Well, it's just that…Heather broke up with me and she's now going out with that Brendan guy! That just sucks! What does he have that I don't?"

"Well he's rich!" Candi excitedly answered.

Lillian gave her a slight poke and shook her head as a sign to not say anymore.

"Man…I gotta go."

He took off, clearly upset about how the day had turned out.

"I can't believe Heather would dump him? They have been together two years, is she really that shallow?"

"Well, if she wants to be so popular then yeah. She's probably just going out with Brendan now because he's the popular guy in the next grade." Morgana answered Lillian. Then the goth had a realization, "Hey! This means that Mark is single, he's available! Maybe you might have a shot with him!"

"Lillian likes Mark?" Candi asked.

"Think about it, now with Heather over him then she won't attack or go after you if you try flirting and hooking up with the guy!"

"But I'm not the flirty type." Lillian told her.

"Flirting is kind of like acting, you can learn how to kind of pretend!" Morgana told her.

"Oh, I can teach her!" Candi excitedly answered.

"See, she can teach you. Think about it, Mark could finally become your boyfriend!" Morgana explained.

Lillian really liked the sound of that, who knows, if they were able to make it together through high school then they could become sweethearts and even could get married! Sure she was thinking a little way too far ahead but hey, a girl could dream, right?

"Okay, yeah, I'm willing to give it a shot." Lillian told them.

The girls started to walk the way back to the old mansion but about halfway there, Candi felt like breaking away from the group, "Well, I better get home."

"You sure? We're heading over to Randall's place, you haven't seen him for a year."

"We've moved back for good, you guys. I have plenty of time to see old lizard boy but I really want to see how my old place is still holding up."

"Alright then, we'll see you at school."

"O-K, see ya!" Candi excitedly answered as she took off towards the old coliseum.

The factory of Monsters Incorporated were in a bit of a slight frenzy, CDA agents were trying to collect whatever they could from the door that was discovered active upon the laugh floor. "Mr. Sullivan, do we have any idea as to whom was working late last night?" Roz asked.

"As far as we know, nobody was here."

Then one of the agents came back from the security room, "Number One, we found something on the surveillance camera footage! It appears that three young monsters were the ones who activated the door!"

"Three young monsters? How young?"

"I would say around their teens it appears."

Roz shook her head, "That's impossible, MI doesn't hire anyone under the age of eighteen!"

Mike overheard them talking, "Wait, you said young monsters? Sulley, what about those kids doing community service?"

Sulley's eyes got wide, "That's right, we have three monsters doing hours here from time to time."

"Do you have paperwork on them or some way to get in contact with their probation officer?" Roz asked.

"Yeah, Celia has a copy of their hour sheets."

"I'll go get them." Mike answered.

Turning back to the agent, "Do we know where this door leads?"

"According to the file for that card key, the door leads to a closet within a town known as West Port."

"West Port? Are you certain?"

"Yes, Number One."

Then Mike came running back onto the laugh floor, "Here we go, this is their stuff right here."

"Alright then", Roz observed the sheet until she found what she was looking for, "Their PO is a Ms. Arsenic. Call her and see if we can get any more information on these three!" "Yes ma'am." answered the agent.

Lillian and Morgana had reached the old mansion, taking a little longer as opposed to the distance between the old house and junior high. "So…should we tell Randall about how Brendan is back?" Morgana asked.

"I don't know, they never got along and I don't think Candi was his favorite either…but sooner or later, he's going to find out about them anyway."

The decision was pretty unanimous, so there was nothing left to do but head inside. Once inside the old house, the girls headed over to the music room where Randall appeared upon the piano.

"So, how was the first day?"

"It was actually pretty good, teachers seemed nice, just like any other first day." Lillian told him.

"Okay", he nodded, "Anything interesting happen in school?"

"Well, Heather dumped Mark." Morgana answered.

"What? Haven't they been together for awhile? Why dump him all of a sudden?"

"Apparently, she felt that she found someone better", Morgana beamed, "But that's actually a good thing, it means that Lillian has a shot."

Randall had a feeling that was where the conversation was leading to, "Maybe you should wait until after Mark has had some time. I'm sure that he's taking this kind of hard."

"Yeah, sure, we know but if Lillian doesn't try making a move quick, somebody else will definitely snatch him up." Morgana explained.

"Okay, so who is the guy that Heather decided to dump him for?" Randall asked.

The girls exchanged looks for a minute until Lillian decided to speak, "Heather dumped Mark to go out with Brendan."

"Brendan? Are we talking about spoiled rich brat Brendan?"

"Yeah", Lillian answered him, "He moved back just before the start of the school year."

"And Candi?"

"She came back with him." Morgana told him.

"She's…she's back?"

The girls could see a different look in Randall's eyes, almost a type of relief.

"Yeah, in fact she was walking with us but then she said that she had to head back to her old place to see how it was holding up."

"So how did she like the rich kids? Knowing that girl, she probably found some special friends over there."

"She said that she went on a date or two but didn't find anyone interesting over there. She decided to kind of start over when they moved."

"Wait, if she's not going out with anybody and she wasn't fooling around over there, what about Brendan? Aren't they pretending to be a couple?"

"She said that they stopped doing that and are just going to be friends." Lillian told him.

Randall seemed to be a little lost, taking all of this in as the girls were trying to figure out his thoughts.

"So as we were saying, Candi was thinking on giving Lillian pointers in flirtation so that way she could get Mark to notice her." Morgana explained. Randall snapped out of his thoughts when he heard that word, "That's all she's going to be teaching you, right?"

"Yes Randall, she's not going to be teaching me anything sexual. I know the dangers of underage sex, I'm not going to be doing anything like that." Lillian told him.

"Okay, just checking. If there's one thing that boys have on their minds it's that, Mark may be an idiot but he's still a teenage boy."

"Please stop calling him that." Lillian scolded.

"I'll stop the day he can actually remember you by name and by your name." he remarked.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait but I wanted to get a few more chapters completed before I uploaded the next one so without further ado, here's the second chapter. All MI characters belong to Disney/Pixar, my characters belong to me.

Chapter Two

An unusual female monster was storming her way through the factory with a cop walking beside her, trying his best to keep up. Once she entered upon the laugh floor, one thing came out of her mouth, "Alright, where is he?"

"Ms. Arsenic, please calm down." the cop asked her.

"Officer Clyde, don't even try it. If he's pulling another stunt, then it's going to take more than just asking me to calm me down!"

She looked like a strange mix of kangaroo with claws, clawed feet, and a bushy tail. Roz could see that she was clearly upset, "Ms. Arsenic, I thank you for coming. I take it that one of your clients has done this sort of thing before?"

"Escaping to the human world, no! Being a complete idiot and pulling one stupid stunt after another, then yes!"

Sulley tried to keep a calm demeanor but Mike seemed nervous, he whispered to his friend, "I'm gonna be in the break room for a bit." Huh, that seemed a little strange but Sulley didn't question it, "Alright, that's fine buddy, it's best for me to handle this anyway."

Mike quickly walked off the floor, trying to avoid Ms. Arsenic's gaze as he hurried along. An agent placed a laptop upon one of the desks and pulled up the footage of the break in. "Ms. Arsenic, if you please, we have footage of three young monsters who broke into the factory last night. Mr. Sullivan suspects that they could possibly be three of your clients doing community service here at the factory. If you could just watch the footage and please be able to identify them if possible."

The agent played the footage as Ms. Arsenic watched but barely a few minutes in, she started shaking her head, "I know that scaly delinquent anywhere. That is definitely my client and his buddies, that is them!"

"You sure?"

"I'm positive, trust me I can identify him anywhere. It's definitely him."

"Alright but I don't quite understand how he was able to pull up a door, get access to a cardkey, and activate it."

"That depends, where was he working in this place? If you guys had him working on the laugh floor, as dumb as he is, he'll pick up on how stuff works and figure it out easily."

"Then what about a cardkey?" Roz asked her.

"Replay those last few seconds before the door comes up", Ms. Arsenic watched then pointed her finger at the screen, "Right there, looks like he swiped a card and got it out of the factory, probably by sneaking it out in his mouth."

"His mouth", Sulley asked, "Why would anyone do that?"

"When you work with monsters like this, it will surprise you of how and where they hide stuff and in some cases, you do not want to know!" Ms. Arsenic explained.

"Can we get records on him and his friends?" Roz asked.

"That's fine, you can send someone over to my office later and I'll provide anything I can but what are you planning to do about him running off?"

"If it helps ease your mind, we'll be willing to send in agents to bring them back. Having unauthorized monsters in the human world is the last thing we want to happen. We know where that door lead to so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Fine but you better be able to bring that kid back."

"We'll try."

Ms. Arsenic decided to accept that and took off, she barely passed by Mike who immediately backed himself against a wall. "Mr. Sullivan, think you can handle looking over those records?" Roz asked.

"Sure, I'll head over there after work." Roz nodded, "In the mean time, we'll continue collecting evidence around here."

Night had fallen upon the city but when it seemed like all was peaceful, three monsters were planning to disturb that peace. Their shadows could be seen upon the front window of a hardware store. Then suddenly, a large rock was thrown at the shop door window, smashing it easily. A scaly hand reached in through the broken glass and unlocked the door.

"Okay, so why are we here?" asked the female voice.

"We're going be doing some re-decorating." said the voice of the leader.

He walked down the aisle until he found the cans of spray paint, he picked up a few cans of black spray paint even tossing a few over to the girl.

"What about me?" the other male voice asked.

"Grab a paint bucket then!" ordered their leader.

They left and carefully made their way over to the high school. Then they got to work, the leader shaking the can of spray paint and started painting. The three were at it for a good half hour, spraying all kinds of random junk until they finally sprayed in thick black letters a special note. They emptied the cans easily but then, the leader looked over towards the nearby road, "We gotta split!"

The three took off around the corner when a cop car pulled up towards the school, the officer got out of his car as he shined a flashlight towards the brick wall.

"Hey, anybody there? This is the police!" He didn't get a response but then he flashed the light at the wall and read the words, "He's back? What in the world does that mean?"

He went back to the car, calling up and reporting the graffiti. The three monsters now walked themselves past a small electronics store, interestingly the leader had grabbed a hammer from the last place. Once again, they smashed their way through until they gained entrance.

"Alright, grab the best looking TV and whatever else we want. If we need to wait for him to show, I'm not going to be bored out of my mind in that place." After they grabbed what they wanted, the three made their way back to the old zoo and were done for the night.

Sulley and Mike looked up towards the court building, this was the address that Ms. Arsenic gave the CDA in relation to meeting her at the office. They went inside to see that the place was pretty quiet, kind of like how MI was like after hours. Approaching the receptionist desk, Sulley asked the woman, "We're here to see Ms. Arsenic."

The woman pointed down the hallway, "Office twenty down that way."

"Thanks."

Walking down the empty hallway, the two monsters finally stood in front of the dark brown office door. "So…I'll wait out here, okay?" Mike told Sulley.

"You sure?" Sulley asked.

"Yeah, you can handle this buddy."

Sulley opened up the door, peering inside as Mike waited near by. Ms. Arsenic looked up to see him there, "Come in", she remarked. Sulley stepped inside, "Take a seat", Ms. Arsenic told him. He pulled out the chair and casually sat himself down, careful to not put too much weight upon it. Ms. Arsenic pulled out of her desk three folders, one being thicker than the rest.

"You're the CEO of the factory, correct?"

"Yes ma'am." he answered her.

"Well, here are the records for the three. The three clients working for you are basically a little gang of sorts if you will. Trixie is about fourteen, the youngest and the only girl. She hasn't done too much, her mother serving out a jail sentence right now, mother's boyfriend trying to keep busy, you understand. Dobs is about fifth teen and is the strongest of all of them, it amazes me about the kind of physical strength that monster has and of course, there's the leader."

She handed a picture of a mug shot over to Sulley, seeing the pretty angry expression upon the young monster's face.

"I have a list of his complete record here and let me tell you, it would take me less time to tell you what he hasn't done than what he has. Leo Salamen, troublemaker since day one. He was abandoned by his folks at a young age, was in foster care but he ran off, dropped out of school and has been getting himself in trouble ever since. I would have to say that out of all my clients, he's one of my worst. It's monsters like him that make me wonder why I'm still working in this kind of field."

"Has he ever been arrested?"

"More than once, he served a sentence of a few months when he was thirteen, honestly thought that holding him in juvie would straighten him out. Instead it made him worse, much worse. Any agents that you send over there, be warned, Leo despite his lack of common sense is pretty resourceful. He won't go down without a fight and as long as Trixie and Dobs are with him, bringing him back won't be easy, not by a long shot."

"Does he have any kind of weapons?" Sulley asked her.

"Not that I know of but considering the stunts he's pulled, I wouldn't put it past him to get his hands on something. I wouldn't trust him so I suggest that you don't do the same."

"Is there anyway you can fax this stuff over to the CDA?"

"Certainly, I'll do that and they will have it first thing tomorrow morning."

Getting up from his chair and offering his hand, "Thank you for your time, Ms. Arsenic." Shaking his hand, she replied "No problem."

Mike heard the door open as Sulley stepped outside, closing it behind him. "She's faxing the stuff to the CDA and they'll try to take it from there." The two monsters started to walk back down the hallway and out the entrance doors.

The next morning, it wasn't long before people were talking about how two businesses and the high school were targets of some crime activity during the night. In fact, it was the biggest piece of news since the high school still had the graffiti from that night. Many students were spreading rumors and speculating what the words 'He's Back' meant. While there were many theories, the most common pointed to the child murderer, the one that suddenly stopped killing nearly around a year ago. Lillian personally chose to ignore the rumors because she knew that it was impossible for the child murderer to even be back. Scourge, a monster who had done the murders, was no longer here in their world and was locked up within the monster world. She figured that the graffiti was just some kids messing around since yesterday was the first day of school. She had more important things to worry about such as how and what she needed to do to get Mark to notice her. Candi walked up to her just as she finished getting her math book out of her locker.

"Okay", she began, "One way to help get noticed is to try and sit near and around him in classes. Most students try to learn basically who's who when it comes to who sits near them in case they need to borrow supplies or something. I would say to either sit behind or in front of him in class."

"Don't teachers assign seats though?" Lillian asked her.

"If a teacher doesn't say so or even puts you guys in seats then no, some teachers really don't care just as long as the students pay attention in class."

Lillian took this in as she headed over towards her third period class, math. When she made it to the class, Mark was already sitting down but the seat in front of him was taken. Quickly getting to the seat behind him, Lillian sat herself down just in time. The class seemed to go on forever as their teacher who was a much older woman seemed to explain everything in a monotone style voice. Lillian couldn't help but find her boring, she peered over at Mark but since she was sitting behind him, it made it difficult for her to see if he felt the same. Then much to everyone's relief, the bell rang and they could finally get out of there and to the next class.

Mark, on the other hand, didn't really pay attention to what the teacher said. His thoughts were still on Heather and her new boyfriend Brendan. He peered over to see that there she was, talking away like no tomorrow as Brendan was putting some books away in a locker. He couldn't help but glare at the guy, it didn't look like he cared for what Heather was saying. It's just not fair, Mark thought, I never complained all the times I had to put up with her crap! He hated Brendan, it made him wonder if the guy even knew that Heather was still dating when he asked her out. Mark knew that if he had to deal with seeing these two together for the rest of the school year then he was seriously going to be sick. For the rest of the day, that was what hung on Mark's mind, the fact that he had lost his girlfriend. It didn't take long for others to hear about it, even some of the guys he went to school with told him that maybe he was better off. Despite them trying to be nice, Mark honestly didn't think so. He knew that Heather was high maintenance but that didn't matter, she was his girl before Brendan showed up in their lives.

After school, Mark watched as Brendan and Heather took off outside, he had it by this point. There had to be a way to get Heather back but how? Then he noticed that Lillian was talking with two of her friends near the bathroom. Then it became clear to him, Heather hated Lillian quite a bit and if he was pretty certain, it had to do with the possibility of Lillian having a crush on him. If he started going out with Lillian then Heather was bound to get jealous and dump Brendan to be with him. The only problem was that he and Lillian really didn't talk to each other, despite her being kind of a nerd, randomly asking a girl out wasn't normal. Well, maybe if he tried to start out with the basics like hang out with her from time to time then find the right moment to ask, maybe she wouldn't tell him no. It sounded like an idea to him, Mark shut his locker as he made his way over towards the girls. Candi was lecturing Lillian on something else until she noticed that Mark was walking their way.

"Oh my gosh, here he comes", turning to Lillian, "Just stay calm and try casual conversation!"

With that said, Candi grabbed Morgana by the arm and pulled her along as the girls quickly ran into the bathroom.

"Why are we hiding in here?" Morgana asked her.

"So they could have some privacy." Candi explained.

"You didn't have to drag me out like a bat outta hell!" Morgana complained.

Candi shushed her, "They'll hear you!"

"Oh yeah, and anyone in here won't!"

"Shush!"

Lillian tried to be calm but it was difficult, Mark now stood right in front of her, "Hey…Lillian, what's up?"

She almost felt like screaming with joy, for once for as long as she had known him, he actually remembered her name. Trying to remember what Candi had said, she calmly answered back, "Not much, how have you been?"

"Been doing good", Mark feeling confident since he actually remembered her name, he was pretty bad when it came to names, "I was wondering if you weren't busy that maybe we could hang out at the mall today?"

"Yeah, sure, that's fine." she happily told him.

"Cool!"

As the two took off, Candi and Morgana peered out of the bathroom door. "Huh, guess they got plans?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah, guess that means that it's just us two walking home then." Candi told her.

The two headed outside to head over to the mansion, despite that it was feeling a little strange though. Morgana wasn't used to hanging out with Candi so the two kind of spent the walk in silence. This time when they arrived to the house, Morgana felt like asking, "So, do you want to come inside?"

Caught off guard, she answered her, "Yeah, sure."

Slowly opening the door, Morgana lead the way as Candi followed her. The two walked down towards the music room but as usual, it was quiet and empty. "Hey Randall, it's Morgana."

"Where's Lillian?"

The two listened to the sound of the voice as Randall reappeared but he couldn't help but notice that there was a blonde girl. Wait, he knew this girl, he stared at her strangely, "Candi?"

"Hey lizard boy." she smugly answered him.

"Well, I heard from the girls that you and Brendan moved back. How was the private school like?"

"It was very different, especially since nearly all of the kids were of what Brendan called higher class."

Randall gave a slight laugh, "Well, it's a private school, it's not a surprise that a majority of the students are a little more wealthy."

"Yeah, I guess but most of them were so snobby! Like, I remember that this one guy that first was hitting on me when we got there, I swear that I finally told him to just leave me alone and he's all like, no girl ever turns me down! So I'm all like, well guess what, I just did!"

Morgana was feeling rather odd within this conversation because it was obvious that she wasn't quite a part of it, "Ok, well, I gotta get going, homework stuff, you know. I'll see you two later."

"Okay, sure thing." Randall told her, without giving the goth a second glance. After Morgana left, Candi walked around the piano before asking, "So, how have things been here?"

"Well, pretty good actually, since Scourge has been gone, the humans have taken notice so many minds are at ease. I've been scouting from time to time, making sure that things are in order. Lillian's been doing pretty good, she's finally breaking out of her comfort zone a little."

"Yeah, I saw that she hasn't been wearing the hoodie anymore."

"Yeah…you know, some of the monsters have been asking about you since I was the last one to see you…some were curious about where you disappeared off to."

Candi stared at him for a bit, "Really?"

"Yeah, but when I told them you moved, they were pretty disappointed about it."

"What did some of them say?"

"Uh, well, not exactly anything positive…it's nice to see you're back though."

She was a little shocked to hear that from him, strange, he always seemed to be quite annoyed with her before she had moved. There was a slight bit of silence between the two, Candi looked over towards him but decided to keep any further questions to herself.

"So, where did Lillian go off to?" he asked her.

"Mark asked if she wanted to hang out with him for awhile."

Somehow, Randall couldn't help but find this a slight bit odd, Mark had just been dumped and he was over Heather already? Seeing that he was lost in his thoughts, Candi felt that maybe it was best if she left, "I guess I better go before it gets too late."

Randall's fronds perked up at hearing her suggestion to leave, "Sure you don't just want to stay for a little while?"

"I can't, teachers are already assigning homework and I want to make sure that I do it the first time."

"Well, see you around some time." Randall told her. She was a little hesitant as she stood in the doorway but finally answered him, "Sure thing, see you around."

After he was certain that he heard the front door slam from her leaving, the monster then sighed as he hung his head over the edge of the piano.

"Really Randall, you couldn't think of anything else to talk to her about? God damn it, she's been gone for a year and that's all you could talk about?"

If he was tempted, he would definitely be bashing his head into the piano but he needed to calm himself down. "That's okay", he said to himself, "She's moved back, she's not going anywhere, you have plenty of time, we're not going to repeat what happened a year ago."

Then his thoughts were going back to Lillian, it wasn't very long since Heather had dumped Mark and it was starting to concern him. At best, Mark may actually be interested in Lillian; at worst, this could be just a little plan of his to get Heather back. It might be in his best interests to keep a very close eye on Mark now that he thought about it.

Once again, the night had fallen and it seemed that the interesting little group of delinquents were at it again but this time, their next target was bigger. Their dark shadows formed upon the glass entrance doors to the West Port mall. The scaled leader smiled at his canine companion, "Alright, make us an entrance!"

The large canine like monster used his front legs to smash down the glass doors. The other two monsters followed right behind him, joining his side as they walked into the entrance of the mall.

"So, what are we going to do?" the female monster asked.

The reptile like leader grinned as his red eyes gleamed, "Just having a ball, we're going to have ourselves a shopping spree!"

"Awesome, do you think they have any videogames?" asked the canine monster.

"Don't know", the leader answered him, "But we can find out."

The three monsters started their way towards a jewelry store, the strongest member breaking down any metal gates that was designed to keep others out. Grabbing a nearby fire extinguisher, the three smashed open the glass cases and grabbed whatever gold, diamonds, and otherwise that caught their eye. From there, they did the same in other stores, breaking their way inside just to trash or steal whatever they found. One place that caught their attention was a gun shop which extremely caught the eye of the leader. He picked up one gun after another, finding the ammunition for the guns and loading them. They decided to pick up a few and then continued onward towards some of the other stores. One of the stores that they hit appeared to be some kind of store with goth and punk like clothing. The girl monster decided to try on some interesting outfits, swiping a few that she really liked. The male monsters found a store that was similar but was more of a guy type of store. The two looked at all the strange items which consisted of mostly beer glasses, gag items, and interestingly pictures of human super models. The leader found a couple of posters on display that had female pin ups which attracted his attention pretty quickly.

"Hey, check it out!" he called over the other male.

The two looked at the posters, smiling and sneering, clearly having dirty thoughts about the human girls in the posters.

"Damn, for being human, she fine!" the leader commented. Then motioning to his friend, "Hey, see if they have any posters of her left."

The canine like monster started to search through the cubby holes where the posters were held. The female monster shook her head when she saw what they were looking at, "Honestly guys, do we need any more garbage to pleasure yourselves with!"

The leader then showed her a poster of a guy model, "Look, there's some eye candy for you too if you're interested."

The girl rolled her eyes, "I'll pass."

The leader started laughing at his twisted sense of humor as he continued looking at more naked girls. After they were done here, they found their way towards the arcade where the first game that attracted them were the shooters. They probably stayed there only a little while since they were pretty bored by the old school graphics of the machines. They walked to the middle of the mall where they saw the mall's fountain.

"Alright, we're done but we need to get to the security room." the leader explained.

The three found their way to the doors that lead to the room where there were tons of security cameras, recording the little rampage that they had. The leader grabbed an axe that was inside a glass case, apparently marked to be used only in emergencies. With it in is hands, he started smashing up the television screens, the electronic panel, and basically destroying the evidence of them ever being there. After he finished, he dropped the axe to the ground and turned to his buddies, "Let's get out of here!"

The three monsters smashed their way through another set of exit doors and were out of the mall and gone, leaving behind the traces of their little escapade for the humans to discover come morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, so clearly it's been some time since I've updated this but since classes have started back up and to my surprise, my first painting class has been a pretty demanding one so far, that's pretty much my main excuse for very large lack of updates on this story but I figured that since Halloween is coming up this coming monday, why not upload a chapter in celebration of such a season...so without further ado, let's progress on and see what happens within this next chapter.

Chapter Three

Lillian felt like she was high as she couldn't believe the type of ecstasy that she had felt while she was hanging out with Mark. The two after school hung out at the mall for a good couple of hours, mostly just walking around and talking. They eventually bought themselves some early dinner when Mark offered to pay to get them both burgers at the food court. You could say that this was kind of like a first time date for the two, her first date with any boy period! Then her cell phone started ringing, the familiar ring tone of a song by Amy Lee, quickly Lillian grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, so what happened?" said Morgana's voice on the other end.

"We had an awesome time! We talked about all kinds of stuff, he's into football, videogames, you know, guy type of stuff! He actually found certain things that I liked to be cool! He even gave me his number and asked for mine!" she excitedly explained.

"Well, that's cool", Morgana told her, "Randall will probably be excited to hear about this when you tell him later tonight."

"Uh, well, I'm thinking of holding off about telling Randall just yet, I don't know if this is a sign that maybe Mark and I are hitting it off. Don't want to jinx it just yet, also, I got homework to do since I hung out with Mark during the afternoon."

"Oh, yeah, well, you can see him tomorrow, he probably has stuff to do anyway." Morgana told her. The two continued to talk for a little while until Lillian got off to finish her work.

Randall was upon one of the highest buildings, scanning the city to find out exactly what was happening. It wasn't long before he had heard about the mysterious gang activity that happened the night before. While it was always possible that it was the work of humans, it still concerned him that the possibility of it being the work of a monster always lingered on his mind. Then suddenly, he saw little Weasel climbing up the fire escape and pulled himself up onto the building, "Randall!"

"What's wrong?" he asked the small monster.

"I just came from the mall, the place is a mess! It's now swarming with human police!"

Randall allowed the smaller monster to climb onto his back and he quickly traveled towards the mall. When he showed up, he kept his distance as he watched the police doing their work. "Do you know what happened?" Randall asked Weasel. The small monster jumped off his back as he peered over the building's edge.

"When I showed up, the humans were already here, I overheard them talking about how the whole place is trashed. Whomever it was broke into the north entrance there, trashed and broke into a good number of the stores, stole some stuff, trashed the security room and then left out the southern entrance."

Randall eyed him a little strange, "That's pretty detailed for overhearing them."

"Uh, well, I'm kind of the nosey type when it comes to junk like this I guess."

"Do they have any idea of who did it?"

"Well, naturally the humans would suspect that it was humans, possibly the same ones who painted that strange sign on the high school's outer wall."

"What was the words written on the high school wall?" Randall asked him.

"I think the newspapers are saying that it said something like he's back. Makes me wonder who the he is?"

Randall couldn't help but think about what it meant but there was only one he that he knew of but that was impossible, Scourge was back in Monstropolis serving out his jail sentence. He knew that some humans automatically were thinking that the killer was returning but these type of stunts did not match what Scourge was prone to doing. Randall knew Scourge too well, there was no way that this was his work and doing, if this was a monster then it was somebody else who might have heard about Scourge and was using his reputation to scare the humans.

A few weeks had passed and the feeling of the first day of school also passed along with them. More or less, everyone had adjusted to their new lives with school being the main place to socialize. Lillian and Mark eventually after a few hangouts soon became a couple after Mark asked Lillian if she was interested. She was nearly speechless but was able to muster up a yes to his question. Heather was enjoying the beauty to being Brendan's girlfriend although he didn't seem to take too much notice. It wasn't long before he pretty much did what he did for Candi, when Heather wanted to shop then Brendan took her shopping. She would buy whatever she wanted and he wouldn't argue. While Heather was prone to making it a point to show that the two were dating, Brendan didn't seem to care. She was always walking either with his hand in hers or her clinging to his arm.

Candi, on the other hand, was learning to adjust almost as if she was completely new. She found out through the gossip that her two human friends had either moved as well or started being home schooled but it didn't take her long for guys to start being social with her. When it became obvious that she and Brendan were no longer dating, they immediately started pouncing. While she didn't mind talking with them and possibly hanging out, that was as far as it went but whenever some asked if she was interested in dating…well, it became a shock when she would turn them down. Some guys took it as a slight setback while others saw it more like a challenge and some became more persistent. Candi knew that teenagers would think less with their brain and more with another part of their body but this was really getting ridiculous for her! She was finding it kind of difficult to not fall back into that temptation because when it came down to it, she kind of missed the feeling of a guy pleasing her. Then she started to ask herself as to why she missed it, it wasn't like any guy she had sex with ever made her his girlfriend or asked for her hand in marriage. She knew that all they said was just lies, little lies to tell her in order to get whatever they wanted out of her. Was she addicted to this considering how long she had carried on this kind of lustful behavior? Well, let's see, not wanting to count the year of dealing with Waternoose and not including the time she was with her first human boyfriend before his arrest, she used to partake in this kind of behavior for a few years now. She was around eighteen when it started and she was twenty two now so that came out to about…five years? That was a pretty long time if you could consider her lustful ways as a form of an addiction but what did that make her? A sex addict? Out of all the things to form an addiction for, it had to be for sexual intercourse. Why couldn't I have been addicted to like eating too many sweets or hell, even drugs, she thought. Her sexual addictions was considered any guy's dream pretty much. Still, there had to be ways to cope with this and quitting cold turkey as humans put it wasn't helping. Maybe if she saw a shrink but considering the age she was pretending to be, that would mean that parents would have to get involved of which she had none or at least not ones that were human anyway.

Morgana, on the other hand, was feeling like an odd one out when it came to Candi and Lillian. She felt too awkward to hang out with Candi because in reality, the two weren't really best friends, more like acquaintances. Then hanging out with Lillian also was just as awkward ever since her and Mark started going out. While Lillian and Mark didn't mind her there, it didn't change the fact that she was the odd one out. No matter where they were, it always seemed to turn into Lillian and Mark being so focused and into each other that Morgana became invisible. She tried to tell herself that it was just a phase and eventually, it would pass and things wouldn't seem so different but somehow it didn't seem like that would ever happen. Then there was Kevin, the kid just couldn't take a hint no matter what kind of insults that Morgana dished out at him. Her new school year was starting to really suck right now and all mostly due to events out of her control.

Inside of the most powerful prison in all of Monstropolis, a guard was making his way walking down the long corridor of the area for those within solitary confinement. The guard was making his rounds and going to check on the prisoner that was top on his list. When he made it to the end of the hallway, he opened up a type of small window to look inside of the cell but was a little concerned by the prisoner inside. He stared at the still body that seemed to just sit there, almost like the monster was dead.

"Damn." he mumbled.

He stared at the prisoner, concerned that maybe he was dead, yelling through the window, "Hey, get up!"

The monster said nothing, the guard yelled at him again, "Hey, you awake?"

When he received no response, his worst fears was confirmed, the prisoner found some way to commit suicide. He opened up the cell and walked over to the body, walking around and kneeling down to examine him. The monster was known to those who knew him as Scourge or at least was known as that. The guard slowly placed a hand to the monster's neck to check for a pulse but then he thought that he did feel a slight heart beat. In an instant, the monster seemed to come to life as he wrapped an arm around the guard's neck, holding him in a headlock. The guard was shocked by his strength as he tried and struggled to grab his gun but then Scourge grabbed it and aimed it towards his head.

He growled into the guard's ear, "So…didn't they teach you some better form of protocol besides that? Either that or clearly you weren't hired for your intellect!"

"I'm warning you now that killing an officer will definitely lengthen your sentence!" he struggled to say.

"I basically have you in a death grip and you're worried about telling me about the law! Do me a favor and fucking listen, do you know where Henry J. Waternoose is being kept?"

"Yes but why does that concern you?" asked the guard.

"I need to have myself a special word with him, take me to him and I'll easily spare you!" Scourge explained.

The two made their way towards another set of cells that were clearly of larger space than Scourge's cell. They made it in front of Waternoose's cell who appeared to be quite surprised to see the two there.

"Open his cell now!" Scourge commanded as the guard struggled to get the right key.

He unlocked the cell despite Scourge's grip on him, once it was opened Scourge simply told him, "Thank you", and with one strong twist, broke the guard's neck and killed him. The dead body fell to the floor as Waternoose tried to remain calm, "How pleasant to see you again."

"Shut up!" Waternoose was a little shocked by his tone, "Well, nice to know that a year in solitary confinement didn't improve your attitude."

Scourge started to approach him, slowly causing the older monster to become backed into a corner. "You know what Waternoose, you're an interesting monster…through all of the trials you claimed that the whole idea was mine…all through your testimony, I was the mastermind behind the whole plan of revealing that damn reptile and his human fucking friends…like I said, you're an interesting monster."

Waternoose suddenly was paler, "Scourge, whatever you're thinking, I can assure you that it's a horrible idea! It won't change anything and it definitely won't help you, not in the shape that you're in!"

Scourge's claw instantly shot to his neck, holding the older monster against the wall as he struggled to loosen the wolf's grip. Glaring at him with such a cold look in his eyes, he only answered him with one statement, "Don't worry, I'm actually not going to do what you're thinking but when I'm done…you're going to wish that I had!"

The monster outstretched the claws of his other hand and quickly trust them into the older monster's side, Waternoose couldn't help but bellow out a painful scream. Far down upon the hall, the faint sounds of his scream could be heard by fellow guards who became concerned and decided to see what was going on.

Randall was darting around the city, moving from building to building, trying his best to find and locate the troublemakers. During the past few weeks, a night never went by where there wasn't some form of craziness or even a break in didn't occur. After watching the pattern of where the break ins were happening, Randall honestly felt that he was dealing with monsters. Then he landed on top of the old warehouse, the very one where he had his first fight with Candi a year ago. His fronds perked up, he could sense the presence of three other monsters, they were close. He crawled down the side of the building and peered inside a broken in window. Then he saw a trio of monsters, they weren't doing much but just talking. He slithered through as he blended in, being careful that they wouldn't sense his presence.

"Damn, how long do we have to hide here!" a canine like monster asked.

"It's only til the cops calm down." stated the leader.

"What about that guy at the burger place, it's not a good thing that he saw us!" the female monster sternly answered.

"Forget him, he'll move on with his life or lose his mind and see a shrink!" the leader stated again.

Randall decided to take a good look at them, the first monster that spoke appeared to be a strange looking and quite large dog. Size wise, he was the biggest out of all of them and was brown in color. The female monster looked oddly like she was a strange human except her appearance had a lot of red and she had devil like features such as a tail, horns, and wings. The leader's appearance shocked Randall the most because despite that this monster was black with red and covered in body jewelry, the other monster was the exact same species of monster as he was! That meant one thing, that he and Randall shared the same type of abilities. Camouflaging, climbing upon walls, their speed, this kid could definitely become a problem, that was for certain. He listened a little further into their conversation, "Think the police left", asked the canine monster again. Randall quickly darted upon one of the large wooden crates but his tail hit against the one near it, causing a large noise like a crack of a whip. The lead monster quickly shifted his head in the direction of the sound.

"What in the hell was that?" asked the female.

"Don't know…check it out." he instructed the canine.

Randall froze as the canine like monster slowly made his way over towards where he was. He stood straight up, hoping that the monster had a horrible sense of smell. The canine like monster stared at the wooden crate that Randall was standing on a little strangely, then suddenly he smacked it with his tail. The spiky tail of the monster easily smashed the crate and Randall fell down, instantly reappearing right there. The other two monsters came forward to see what had happened, the leader remarked with a smirk on his face, "Well, well, well…what have we here?"

"Dude, he looks like you!" remarked the canine like monster.

"Of course he does, he's the same species, dummy!" retorted the leader.

"Don't call me a dummy!" the canine like monster shot back.

"Boys…focus, por favor!" remarked the female.

Randall slowly stood himself up, seeing that now all three of the monsters were starting to corner him against the other wooden crates piled behind him. "So…you three are the ones who've been causing all the trouble in the city?" Randall asked them.

The leader smugly grinned as he pointed to himself, "Guilty as charged." Then the trio started laughing, clearly finding humor in the statement and treating the situation as a joke.

"Who are you three supposed to be?" Randall sternly demanded.

The leader quickly got serious, "Well, guess the old timer wants an introduction. This is Trixie, my lady friend, Dobs, my muscle, and I'm the leader, the name's Leo…don't wear it out, many girls do already."

Randall gave him another stern look, "I don't know if you three are aware but causing trouble does eventually catch the attention of the humans. Especially since you three aren't very quiet about what you're doing and it's catching a lot of attention."

"So what", Leo told him, "What's that to me, old timer?"

"Look, if you kids knock it off then I'm sure that eventually the humans won't even notice or remember after awhile."

"And what if we don't want to knock it off, who the hell are you to tell us what we can do?" Leo shot back at him.

"Listen kid-."

"Leo!"

"Whatever your name is, I'm the one who pretty much keeps things in line around West Port, understand?"

Leo's expression changed, "Oh…so you're Randall Boggs."

"You've heard of me?"

"Yeah, trust me, I've heard of you, heard about you straight from the boss man himself."

Randall noticed that word, "Boss man? You're working for someone?"

"Guess we said too much, let's get out of here!"

"Wait, who are you three working for? Is that what you meant by writing he's back?"

"Damn, you don't know when to shut up! Dobs, give him a send off!"

Randall forgot how close the dog like monster was to him when he felt the spiky tail hit him and send him flying to the ground. The three monsters took their leave and disappeared out one of the other doors of the warehouse. Randall got himself up when he thought about what Leo had said, they were working for someone but who? Whomever they were working for, that other monster wasn't here yet and would probably be arriving soon. He definitely had to take care of these three before their boss found his way to West Port.

Scourge had grabbed the gun from the guard along with his cardkey, leaving Waternoose in a world of pain within his cell. As he started down the hallway, he then saw the two guards run up to him, holding much larger guns as they ordered, "FREEZE!"

He shot one of the guards in the leg, grabbing his weapon and quickly swiping at the other with his claws, leaving him upon the ground as a puddle of blood started to form. He grabbed the second gun to take the ammo from it, then he decided it was time to leave. Using the card key to make his way through the prison, it wasn't long before alarms were going off.

"Fuck, so much for being quiet about this!"

Scourge swung the gun over his shoulder as the cloth strap kept it in place, he stuck the cardkey in his mouth and started to run on all fours. He could hear the guard inside the prison announcing of his escape, "Attention! Attention, be on the lookout, we have an inmate escaping, I repeat, an inmate escaping! Prepare to stop an any cost!"

Scourge was making his way down the hallways as he heard the other prisoners yelling and cursing at him as he passed. Then he was in the final room but sure enough at the end before the entrance, there stood a small line of guards with their weapons drawn. Scourge stopped a few feet away from them, standing upon his legs as he glared at them.

"Scourge, we're giving you until the count of five to drop your weapon…one…two…three…four!"

Very quickly, Scourge picked up the gun and let loose a stream of bullets, firing at the guards without any attempt to aim. After he ceased fire, he saw the guards on the ground and clearly in pain, with a smug smile he remarked, "Five…"

Back to running on all fours, he ran and leaped over the pile of guards and was out. He ran out into the city of Monstropolis, hearing the commotion that he was leaving behind. He saw a nearby car that a furred monster was going to get inside but Scourge grabbed the monster by his shoulders, sending him to the floor, and decided to use his car as his getaway vehicle. He floored the gas pedal and sped down the street, nearly hitting other cars that dared to cross his path. Inside the prison, a guard immediately was on the phone, "Yes, I need to speak with the CDA, it's an emergency! We have an escaped convict!"

Within the next few hours, the whole prison was in a sense of hysteria, Roz had arrived to access the damage that was left behind. She watched as paramedics tended to the guards and to Waternoose, forensics looked over the confines of Scourge's cell and to examine the guard that was found dead.

"What happened exactly?" she asked the warden. He was a large monster, covered in a strange array of red, orange, and yellow scales. "It seems that one fella Scourge had escaped his cell, we're looking over security footage to see exactly how but he took out some of my guards before escaping into the city!"

"Well, I already have my men over at Monsters Incorporated, if he's planning to escape back into the human world then he's going to be in for a surprise when he gets there." Roz explained.

Scourge had pulled up the car towards another fellow laugh factory, he knew that after his escape from prison that more than likely, the CDA would be over at MI to catch him. He looked at the building, it was not as large as MI but Scourge knew this place. It was known to those as Toadwort Industries and when Scourge first started off, it was his first job within the scaring industry. He walked up towards the glass doors, smashing his claws through them to give himself an entrance. Walking down the hallway towards the filing room, his memories came back to him of when he used to work here. He first started work as a scarer for this place but quit when he heard about MI hiring and offering better pay. Naturally like anyone else, he went for the higher paying job but when he left this place, he never imagined that he would come back to it. When he arrived to the filing room, he used his strength to bust down the wooden door. The way that files were sorted was similar to how MI also did theirs so Scourge knew what he was looking for when it came to locating a closet door back to West Port. After searching through the files, he chose a door to a child who lived in an average home and was a single child, less witnesses when he was returning back to the human world. He then walked out onto the laugh floor with the cardkey in hand, swiping it and waiting for the closet door to arrive in the station. He watched as the basic brown door arrived, soon activating the station with a few button presses upon the control panel. He gave himself a few minutes before finally opening the door, stepping inside and quickly smashing the red light at the frame. Scourge quickly closed the closet before the power to the door finally gave out and thus turning off the door for good.


	4. Chapter 4

While I know that I had announced on my profile that Through Diamond Eyes was on a hiatus, I was able to get some work done on it and considering that it had been some time since the last update, I figured that posting the next chapter would be just fine so here it is, my apologies for the long wait.

**Chapter Four**

It was around early afternoon as the CDA was working on collecting any evidence possible within the smaller Toadwort Industries. Agents were looking over security footage, searching through the stolen car, and examining the now dead door. Roz was so stressed by all of this, it was bad enough that close to a month ago three teenage monsters escaped to the human world and now this? One of her agents came running up to her, she asked, "Well? How did Scourge know about this place?"

"According to his records, he actually used to work here when he first started off as a scarer."

"For how long?"

"About a year and a half, give or take a month. According to his files, he had quit here and started working at MI within the next week or so. His previous employer wasn't happy about it but then again, Scourge wasn't the only one to do that. Out of all of MI's rivals in the scaring industry, Toadwort is one of the ones who just could never keep up with them and losing their workforce really dealt a heavy blow."

"So setting up agents at MI proved to be useless then." she remarked.

"Yeah, Number One, it would seem that way." the agent answered her.

"Get in contact with Mr. Sullivan, considering that he was one of the ones who helped us capture Scourge, I'm sure he will want to hear about this."

"Yes Ma'am." remarked the agent.

While daylight had already dawned upon the city, one was still out and about despite the hour. Randall, now camouflaged, was carefully searching through the city of West Port as he used the roofs of the buildings as his way. Since he had noticed that the little set of troublemakers stuck to their activities at night, he figured that during the day would be the time that they would be back within the place they were using as a refuge. Hoping that he could locate their place would make getting to them at night much easier. After seeing the type of personality that Leo displayed, it was clear to Randall that being discovered by humans didn't frighten the young teen. If his little gang persisted on causing trouble, it would only be a matter of time before one of them was discovered by humans or even worse, all of them. Then there was the issue of why they were here, Randall had a feeling that these kids may not have been just banished monsters. If they were in fact monsters that had intentionally escaped here then why and for what reason were they here? If they were going to meet up with someone then who were they supposed to be meeting up with? Whomever was their boss, Randall needed to take care of the juvenile delinquents before this boss of theirs made it to the city.

As far as the little gang was concerned, right now they were still asleep within the old West Port Zoo. The only one who was awake was Trixie, the only girl of the group. After they had made it back home late last night, she decided to head straight to bed as the guys spent the rest of their night playing some expensive videogame that they had stolen. Sure enough by seven or so in the morning, the guys had fallen asleep from their hours of playing. She went over towards the large television, another little personal gift that they had stolen as she turned it on. It was nothing more but some boring talk show involving two women accusing one man of being the father of both their babies, same as everything else that humans had on their networks. Most of the time, this was what Trixie did during the day, watch whatever stuff that humans seemed to find entertaining. From what she could tell, humans enjoyed watching talk shows, reality television, and soap operas amongst other things. It almost reminded her a little of what kind of shows that the monster world had. Then she heard a loud yawn as Leo came walking near her chair, sounding half asleep.

"Hey Leo." she told him. He didn't say much to her, he just mumbled a bit before making his way over to a cooler and digging his hands around for a soda. After he finally found one, he opened the top and took a long drink.

"You awake now?" Trixie asked him.

He burped, wiped his mouth with his arm and finally answered her, "Yeah, I'm awake now, why the hell you up and all good morning sunshine anyway?"

"First off, vato, it's not even morning anymore and second, I actually got some hours of sleep last night unlike you two so I'm in a much better mood, obviously."

"Hey, sometimes it takes long hours in the night to show Dobs that I'm better at gaming, even if they're human games."

"So, that monster from last night? Is he the same one that the boss was talking about?" she asked him.

"He said that bastard's name was Randall Boggs so, yeah, that must be him. He's the one that we have to take care of."

"And when are we supposed to do that exactly?"

Leo took another long gulp of his soda, crushing the can after he finished, "We're supposed to wait til the boss gets here, he said that this Randall isn't some monster that you take lightly."

Then slowly stumbling towards them came Dobs, he didn't seem to be any more awake then Leo was. "Man, what freaking time is it?" he lazily asked.

"Time to wake up!" Leo told him.

"So, what's the plan when night falls?" Trixie asked.

Grabbing himself another, "I don't know, we got a few hours until then, I'm sure we'll figure something out."

As the hours had passed, Randall clearly didn't make it very far so when time was getting closer for Lillian to be getting out of school, he decided to head back towards his house before it got any later. He slowly snuck in through the back door and reappeared once he was inside. Sighing to himself, he made his way over to the music room and curled up onto the piano. He peered over at the clock, there still was about a half hour before school let out. Yawning, he decided to take himself a short nap before Lillian and Morgana were here.

Almost as if time had passed within seconds, school was out for the day and Lillian was seen walking out hand in hand with Mark. Morgana followed behind the two, looking like she was an odd addition to their little circle.

"Hey Lillian, don't forget that we're walking home together, remember?" she reminded her friend.

"Oh, yeah", she turned to Mark,

"Sorry, I did promise her this time, okay?"

"Hey, no worries baby, it's cool."

After the two kissed, Mark took off to get his bike as the girls started the way towards the old mansion. They walked for a little way until Morgana started conversation, "So, it's been like what, a month? Are you going to tell Randall now?"

"Well, I guess that I can." Lillian answered her.

"You guess that you can? You do realize that I've been the only one who's been seeing him after school, right? I've been coming up with one excuse after another as to why you haven't been showing up. I get that you love Mark and all but seriously, Randall was your friend first!"

Lillian sensed the anger in her voice, "Sheesh, what's your problem? Unless Randall's told you about how angry he is for not seeing me, sounds more like you're mad about me going out with Mark too!"

"I'm not, I'm glad that you're going out with the guy of your dreams but it's just unfair to Randall that you've been ignoring him!"

"Look, Randall will be fine, he's an adult, he'll understand. Besides, he's kind of used to it, when you and I were first friends, I was spending a lot of time with you and less with him. He was fine then, he'll be fine now!"

"Whatever." Morgana remarked.

The two were in front of the old mansion, entering inside the building as the door seemed to creek loudly. They walked down the hallway towards the music room and as usual, they didn't see Randall at first.

"Hey lizard boy, we're here."

Randall reappeared there upon the piano, he was so thrilled to see Lillian had finally come over to the house. "Lillian has something to tell you, don't you Lillian." Morgana remarked. Shooting a glance to Morgana, she decided to try and take the conversation towards a positive direction.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Randall asked.

Lillian cleared her throat before she started to explain, "Well…I have a boyfriend." Randall's expression changed once he heard that word, there seemed to be a change in attitude since he already had a suspicion as to whom the boyfriend was.

Candi was walking home by herself, it was kind of tiring to walk to and from school each day but since Brendan was dating Heather, she wasn't allowed to tag along. Not because Brendan said she couldn't but more like Heather was the reason. It didn't take long for Candi to realize that Heather didn't like her and made it clear that Candi wasn't allowed to hang with them when Heather was present. While to Candi it was maybe a little childish, she really didn't care, it wasn't like Brendan would cheat on the girl. As she walked past the park, she then noticed that there were three strange humans sitting on a bench. When she looked at the three, it soon became clear of who they were. The three looked like a young woman in her twenties, a sixteen year old boy and a fifth teen year old girl. Smiling, she walked over to the bench, "Hey, what's up?"

"Well, long time no see…where's the boyfriend at?" spoke the woman.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore, Chris."

Chris cocked an eyebrow, "Really? That's something different."

Candi laughed a little bit, "So when did you three get here?"

"Around last night, wasn't easy considering that you guys seem to have a bit of a problem with gang activity." Candi looked around before continuing, "I wouldn't say too much about that here, maybe we should go over to my place and then we can talk about it further." The three got up as they decided to walk alongside Candi towards the old coliseum near the pier.

Randall was pacing around the piano as Lillian and Morgana stood near the wall, watching him. "Randall, you're making a big deal out of this, don't you think?" Lillian asked him.

He stopped for a minute, "It's just…I find it a tad bit strange that not long after Heather broke up with him that he then starts going out with you."

Lillian glared at him, "What is that supposed to mean?"

He sensed the immediate tension, clearly that was a dumb move on his part, "No, I don't mean anything by it but Lillian, Mark is that one guy who never remembers your name, he was with Heather for two years. Even if the relationship wasn't real to her, it doesn't change the fact that it was very real to him. I find it just a slight bit odd that he found a way to move on so quickly because from what you guys told me, he took the breakup very hard."

"You know, it could just mean that he's finally realized just how shallow and empty Heather is and that I'm clearly a better girlfriend then her!" Lillian shot back.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Randall tried to be more positive about the situation, "So how long have the two of you been seeing each other?"

"For about a month." she sternly explained.

"Hey Randall, so how have you been during the time?" Morgana asked, trying to change the subject. Relieved at Morgana's attempt, he decided to go ahead and tell her, "Well, I've been on the hunt for a few trouble makers here in West Port."

"Wait, you're hunting down for the little gang that's been causing all of the craziness? Randall, that's more of a job for the police." Lillian answered him.

"It would be…if they were human."

This caught the attention of the girls, Morgana decided to ask, "So, we're talking about monster trouble makers? Then how old are these monsters, some of the stuff that has been on the news sounds kind of like…well, like something a teenager would do."

"Judging from their appearance, that's more or less the age that I think they could be….teenage monsters pretty much."

Lillian ran the word through her mind, the basic word of teenager, it made her start to wonder about how monster teenagers were like compared to human teenagers. Were they rebellious, were they capable of being just as snappy, did being monsters be the only difference between the two? Then she started to wonder about this group of monsters that Randall was talking about, she asked, "Do you have any idea of who these monsters are?"

"It's a group of three monsters. A large doglike monster called Dobs, a human like monster called Trixie and then there's the leader…he's a monster that's the same species of monster like me, he calls himself Leo."

"Leo? So…if he's the same species as you then does that mean that he's capable of the same abilities as you?"

"Naturally he would, certain monster like abilities and traits pertain to only certain monsters. My species of monster naturally blends into our surroundings and can climb walls, it's just traits that we're born with. I'm sure that by his age, he's already mastered these abilities which will make him a big problem."

"Were you going to go hunting for them tonight?" Lillian asked him.

"Well, that's what I've been doing a little earlier, probably will definitely need to continue that tonight…why were you asking?" The girls exchanged glances before Lillian answered, "Well, if you need some extra help then we can come with you tonight and try to find them."

Randall's gaze shifted to the girls, "As much as I appreciate that, I think that hunting these three is best if I handle it on my own."

"Randall, come on! We're not little kids, we can help you." Morgana told him.

"Yeah, besides, if worse comes to worse then we can run for it." Lillian told him. He still didn't like the sound of this, he didn't like the idea of endangering them in this at all but then again…maybe if these young monsters weren't too smart and didn't know much about humans then maybe they could have some possible fear of the girls. Despite the years of the use of laugh energy, he knew that for some monsters, overcoming the fear of humans was not the easiest thing to do. These teenagers weren't Scourge, they probably hadn't been here that long so as far as their knowledge of humans was concerned, they probably didn't know anything. Then again, maybe it would be okay, he was a strong monster himself, he could handle these three if they tried to do anything to the girls.

He finally agreed, "Alright then, meet me here around late midnight or so, we'll head out after that." The girls nodded to show that they understood, "Sure, we'll meet you here", Lillian answered as they headed for the door.

The four humanoids were laughing and enjoying themselves sitting in the old bleachers of the coliseum. Candi couldn't believe some of the stuff that Chris and them had experienced while they would travel. "I can't believe that you messed with the owner of that motel like that, changing into dogs before he came in. He probably thought that he was losing it!" Candi told them, nearly laughing about the whole thing.

"Well that's one upside to transforming, it can fool humans nearly every time." Chris answered with a smirk. Eli decided to shift the conversation, "So, what's going on here in West Port, word on the street is that you guys have a little problem in relation to gang activity…never thought that West Port would have a problem like that."

"Yeah, it's been going on for some time now…but I'm thinking that it's not humans."

"You mean outsiders?" Leann asked, sounding a little worried.

"Leann, you don't need to use that word." Candi told her.

"Why not, that's what the other monsters are?" Chris questioned.

"I'm just not comfortable about using that word, that's all." Candi explained. Chris sighed,

"Whatever, back to what you were saying, what about your gang problem here?"

"Weeeellll, a few nights ago, I was just hanging out near the rooftops of the downtown area and I witnessed three monsters leaving a broken in building! One of them looked kind of like Randall."

"So the reptile is stealing now?" Chris retorted. Candi glared, "I said that it LOOKED like Randall, not that it was! This monster was black with some markings of red running down his back to the tip of his tail and the tips of his fronds. He also looked younger than Randall so like I said, I knew it wasn't him but I think the monster and his buddies have been causing all the trouble that I've heard about on the news."

Eli smirked, "So what do these out…I mean other monsters think that they're accomplishing? All of the stunts that they're pulling is very noticeable and it won't be long before the humans find them…they sound like they're pretty stupid to me."

Candi thought about that, "If they're teenagers then they're probably doing this more to get their kicks."

"Huh", Chris wondered, "If I remember, the monster world outlawed banishing teen monsters a few years ago, so clearly this trio you're talking about aren't here due to anything they've done punishment wise. They could be runaways but we know from our own experience of escaping the other world that it's not easy getting here. Them being here is probably no accident, that's for sure."

"Well that's only part of the weirdness about them, the other part is that I think they're the ones who wrote that message on the high school wall."

"What did that message say?"

"Two words, he's back. What I would like to know is who he is and back from where?" Candi asked. Leann shuddered at the thought, "Maybe they mean he as in that very scary wolf monster that you guys were dealing with."

"That's impossible, Leann. Scourge is locked up in Monstropolis, that would be pretty crazy for that message to refer to him." Candi told her.

"So, what's the reptile planning to do about the juvenile delinquents?" Chris interrupted.

"Well, I'm not sure what Randall is planning to do but I'm sure that he can handle them, he's older than they are."

"Older doesn't mean smarter when it comes to outsiders." Chris replied. Candi sighed, it seems that some habits you can't really break, "Well, were you guys planning on going out or something. If you want, you can spend the night here, my place has room to spare."

"Sure, that's fine", Chris answered her, "Saves us the trouble of finding a place to stay for the night."

A gas station sat so quietly, the lone cashier minding his business when suddenly he saw a strange woman walk in the door, she looked like she just came back from a costume party.

"Hey, where do you keep the drinks?" she asked.

The cashier stared at her funny until he pointed towards the back of the store. Turning to where he was pointing, she went towards the back freezers and grabbed herself about two six pack of beers. When she came back to the front and placed the beer cans on the counter, the cashier asked, "I'm going to need to see some ID please?"

"I forgot it at home." she answered him.

"Then you can't buy any beer until I see it."

He heard the bell on the door ring but he didn't even give whomever entered a second glance but then suddenly, he felt something scaly grab his neck and started squeezing very tight. He glanced over to see Leo, his blood red eyes staring so coldly into the man's face as he struggled to pry off whatever was around his neck. Leo's tail was wrapped around pretty tight, he only remarked, "That's okay, we've got the fine finger discount."

Without a second thought, Leo used his tail to launch the human over the counter and crashing into a potato chips display. Trixie couldn't help but start laughing as Leo, as cocky as he was, jumped over the counter and leaned against it.

"Should we grab more?" she asked.

"Hell yeah, everyday in this world is a party and it's time to see if what they have can match up to our stuff back home!" Leo told her.

Trixie grabbed the two six packs as Leo headed towards the back to grab a few more. The two monsters left the man pretty much stunned as he laid there and watched them in fear, afraid to move in case the large lizard tried to do anything else to him. Outside, Dobs was bored until he saw Trixie and Leo return, "That was noisy, what happened?"

"Man refused Trixie customer service so I filed a complaint." Leo told him. The three monsters decided to head back to their place a little early, they got what they came for.

Just as their night was ending, Randall's was just beginning. He waited for the girls inside and when he saw them coming up the sidewalk, he opened the door and disappeared. "Okay", he spoke to them, "We'll head to the edge of the city, from there we can go by rooftop."

"Randall, no offense but how are you going to manage carrying both of us?" Lillian whispered out loud.

"You need to give me some credit, I'll find some way to manage, we'll walk the way there first, okay? The whole point of us going out scouting is so we can find the little troublemakers and their nest. Don't worry, alright?"

The girls exchanged glances, they might as well leave it to Randall, he would figure something out. As they started to walk down the neighborhood road and soon made their way towards the street, Morgana asked, "Wonder how we'll know where they hit next?"

Then suddenly police sirens could be heard as a cop car came around the corner and quickly sped down the road. "Guess that answers your question." Lillian told her.

The two girls quickly ran in the direction that they saw the cop car go, Randall in camouflage following right behind them. When they made it to the gas station, the girls kept themselves out of sight in case the police would start to ask them why they were out so late. Randall reappeared right behind them, they stared as the cashier was being wheeled out in a stretcher and the police were looking the place over.

"Damn, were they robbing the place?" Morgana asked.

Then they heard the man randomly yelling at the paramedics about the giant lizard and the freaky lady who was with him. "It's worse than that, Leo and his little friends allowed a human to actually see them! This is bad, this is very, very bad!" Randall stammered.

"Wait, if Leo can do what you can then why would he allow himself to be seen? Wouldn't it have been easier for him to go in there camouflaged and get whatever he was after?" Lillian asked. Randall realized that she made a good point but then again, if Leo didn't care then he probably wouldn't have bothered. Right now, he knew that this meant that finding where Leo stayed was going to be top priority. The fact that one human saw Leo was bad enough, he had to stop this brat before he would try to pull another stunt like this again.


End file.
